Only for Yuuri
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: It is time you took a partner, you know as well as I do the problems that will arise should you fail to produce an heir. I will not have our organizations compromised by your selfish desire to remain a bachelor. You will be ready to go with me to pick out your fiancé this weekend, I will be at your private airport at 7. Be ready. -Yakov Rated M, Mpreg, Mafia!Victuuri, Yaoi
1. Preview

**AN: Okay, shell of a once human wth no life here! As you saw (if you checked, and really you should) this is rated** **M** **, meaning this contains** **M** **ature content. What kind of mature content? Well, there is mentions of** ** _miscarriage, there is Yaoi (gay sex, for the uneducated) and, Mpreg (male pregnancy_** **). You have been warned, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. With all that rocket science cleared up, here is the preview of a new fic I am thinking about writing**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Viktor,_

 _It is time you took a partner, you know as well as I do the problems that will arise should you fail to produce an heir. I will not have our organizations compromised by your selfish desire to remain a bachelor. You will be ready to go with me to pick out your fiancé this weekend, I will be at your private airport at 7. Be ready._

 _-Yakov_

Viktor chuckled as he read the message sent by his long-time advisor. Yakoff had been badgering him to settle down for years now, it seems he was finally fed up. It was all over the tabloids for months now, the famous Viktor Nikiforov, only surviving member of the Nikiforov family, has yet to take a wife. Such things tend to become problematic when one heads the Russian Mafia. Minor rifts have been drawn between certain groups within the mafia, all trying to gain Viktor's favor so they might inherit his position and wealth when he passes. It was really very irritating, in Viktor's opinion, and it was for a combination of these reasons that Viktor didn't argue when Yakov marched him up to the gates of the biggest whore house in Detroit.

"Celestino is a good friend of mine, he has a good selection and his prices are fair. He treats his bitches well so they are generally in good condition when you purchase them." Yakov proclaimed, as they where lead through the gardens by a beautiful woman in a yukata. Viktor raised a brow at the choice of attire, but it became apparent why she was dressed as such when they reached what appeared to be a grove of cherry blossom tree's. There was a large pond in the back filled with large koi, and standing in front of it all was a line of gorgeous men and women arranged according to height, and all dressed in intricately patterned furisode. A man, presumably Celestino met them with a booming laugh.

"Welcome Mr. Nikiforov! I am delighted to have see you settling down at last! These are all my eligible candidates, displayed behind me here, feel free to talk to them and see who you might like." He gestured to the line behind him.

As he got closer he realised all of them were waring name tags displaying the name and age of who wore them. It made Viktor mildly uncomfortable.

He started at the beginning, looking down the line. Phichit, age 20. Leo, age nineteen. Guang hong, age 17. The line went on, but Viktor was focused elsewhere. A movement off to the side had caught his attention, and that's when he saw him. This man bore no tag, and was off to the side, out of the way though Viktor couldn't understand why one would want him out of the way. This man was breathtaking. His ethereal skin seemed to glow in contrast to his black hair, hanging loose and framing his face. The glasses he wore detracted nothing from his creamy chocolate eye burning intensely though thick black lashes, pink tinted lips were pursed in concentration as he stared Viktor down. He was an angel in human form.

Viktor threw the man his signature wink and smile combination, the one that never failed to have the women falling at his feet and called out to him. "Hello, what is your name little one?"

The man who before was intense and brave, the only one who dared stare, now flushed and stared at his feet meekly. Viktor found this incredibly endearing.

Celestino laughed once again, running a nervous hand over the back of his neck. "That's Yuuri, he's pretty yes, but I'm afraid I can't sell him to you."

Viktor smiled sweetly, "I don't see why you can't sell him to me, you must know money is not a problem." The threat of what may become a problem was thinly veiled.

Celestino was sweating bullets. "Mr. Nikiforov, I meant no offence I merely thought you wouldn't want him! He was purchased once before, but the man sent him back for an exchange! I am sure it wasn't anything Yuuri himself could have helped but he was never able to carry a child to term, he miscarried every time…he has been married and divorced in little over two years." the man shot an apologetic glance towards Yuuri, who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Viktor kept up his stubborn façade with masterful precision, but his heart ached with pity for the beautiful man. "Do you think that something such as what happened makes im any less desirable?" Viktor asked, his tone lace with poison as his eyes narrowed in contempt, though his smile never faltered. Celestino recoiled fearfully, shaking his head in rapid disagreement. "Good! I will be taking Yuuri home now, Yakov. Please pay Mr. Celestino any amount he desires."

And Viktor left, leading out a spluttering angel, and leaving behind an indignant advisor.

 **AN: This is legit just a taste, its not done, and I have a general idea of where I want this to go. The thing is, my last three stories where left incomplete, because people forget to review. I have the attention span of a goldfish, so if I don't have the nagging guilt in he back of my head that yes, someone is reading this and yes they are waiting for an actual chapter, I lose interest and forget to upload the next chapter. So here's the plan. If you want to see where this goes, Review! I really would hate to have to do something unfortunate to Yurio…**

 **Yuri Plisetsky-** ** _Who are you talking to you idiot!?_**

 **PrussianBitch345**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning**

 ** _As you saw (if you checked, and really you should) this is rated M, meaning this contains Mature content. What kind of mature content? Well, there is mentions of miscarriage, there is Yaoi (gay sex, for the uneducated) and, Mpreg (male pregnancy)._**

 ** _AN: Okay, first legit chapter of Only for Yuuri! Thankyou all for your support, I honestly didn't believe I'd get such a positive reaction! I will try my best not to disappoint you all._**

 **Enjoy~**

 _There was a fuzziness to Yuuri's thoughts that could only have been the result of the many glasses of champagne he'd consumed in the past hour. He concluded he was more than a little tipsy. He looked at the man sitting across from him, watched as his lips moved gracefully. How where they not chapped and cracked from the cold Russian winter?_

 _"_ _Yuuri, do you know why I brought you home? Why I chose you?" Viktor asked, smiling brightly at the Ravenette._

 _Yuuri frowned. He knew why Viktor had come to Celestino's place, being one of those sent to ready the bachelors for showing. Viktor needed a wife to produce an heir. He knew that much, but Yuuri had no idea why Viktor chose him. Yuuri knew that one of the others would have been a much more suitable match for Viktor, given his…condition. He sighed and looked at his feet._

 _Suddenly, gentle fingers held Yuuri's chin, forcing him to meet the intense cerulean gaze. "Yuuri' Victors voice was soft, almost loving and Yuuri found himself unable to drop his gaze even if he wanted to. "You're beautiful, Yuuri. I believe that beauty runs deeper than the skin and I want to see it, I want to see you, Yuuri, and I want to do this properly."_

 _Viktor got down on one knee and Yuuri felt tears come to his eyes. "No…"_

 _"_ _Yuuri Katsuki, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Viktor looked so hopeful, but Yuuri knew that look wouldn't last long. "Viktor…' Yuuri was crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "I can't… I-I can't be w-what you need Viktor, I can't have children!"_

 _Viktor sat in shocked silence as Yuuri cried, broken in front of him. His broken sobs echoing around the otherwise silent room. He'd never been good with any sort of strong emotion, tears where terrifying, but this time, Viktor seemed to know what to do before even knowing he was doing it._

 _He pulled Yuuri in a bone crushing hug. No words, just actions._

 _He'd asked Yuuri to marry him, he wanted this to be Yuuri's choice, an it was. It was clear now that Yuuri needed more time, Viktor would always give Yuuri whatever he needed. The connection he felt he had with the small Asian man whom he'd brought home only a month ago, who he knew almost nothing about, was inexplicable. Perhaps this was simply a matter of getting what he wanted, as he'd done all his life, but Viktor felt this was something more. He'd never wanted for someone else's happiness as he'd yearned to see Yuuri smile. So he'd wait. He would win Yuuri's affection, and when the time came, they'd adopt as Viktor had been planning to all along._

 _And He told Yuuri so._

 _Yuuri stilled in his arms, the sobs disappearing with a small gasp. Viktor almost missed the softly spoken words murmured into his chest, "How are you so perfect?" and Viktor kissed him, no thinking. Nothing but his lips on Yuuri's and Yuuri responded._

Present

It was obvious something was… off with Viktor. The man, previously incapable of keeping out of the headlines had disappeared without a trace. A rumor was going around that he was spending time to get to know his fiancé but Yuri doubted it. The man was a play boy. He would never tie himself down to one woman.

Yuri Plisetsky has known Viktor for years, Viktor had rescued him off the streets when he was a kid. Yuri had gotten into a lot of trouble in his youth, he'd been arrested multiple times and eventually kicked out by his parents. He'd been in rough shape when Viktor found him picking pockets in the upper-class neighborhoods.

' _Yes._ ' He thought, as the elevator doors opened with a ping, ' _I owe the_ tupitsa _a lot, I have to find out what's really going on._ ' That's what he reasoned as he kicked in his idols front door.

 **"HEY VIKTOR! STOP MOPING AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"**

Nothing in Yuri's life, neither criminal or homeless, could have prepared him for what he saw.

Yuri watched in disgusted horror, not quite sure what one did in this particular situation. Viktor was switching between trying to gently encourage the raven-haired man on top of him, to stop stripping and grinding on him, and inquiring what Yuri wanted in an infuriatingly calm manner.

"Yurio, what can I do for you?" he asked, with that stupid grin on his face.

That gave Yuri further pause. Where the heck did that come from? "My name is Yuri, tupitsta! I came to see for myself if the rumors where true." He finished with a look of disgust. The man straddling Viktor had noticed Yuri now and was now asking something in a language foreign to him. Viktor laughed and responded in the same foreign language, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Yuri, this is Yuuri, my fiancé. I thought it would get confusing with two of you so I decided just now to call you Yurio!" He explained cheerfully, just before the other Yuuri rolled back on Viktor, effectively distracting the Russian beneath him. Yuri shook his head in disgust, and left without a word. Yuuri had somehow managed to get his pants off while Viktor wasn't paying attention, and Yuri didn't want to see anymore than he already had. "Perverts…" he muttered, and heaved a sigh of relief as the doors of the elevator shut.

Yuuri awoke feeling like a freight train had hit him, and dragged his dying body around the tracks just for sport. His brain pounded against the confines of his skull and Yuuri swore it was making valiant escape attempt through his eye sockets. Makkachin, Viktor's poodle, didn't seem to care though, jumping on Yuuri and disturbing his full and aching bladder without a care, and thoughtlessly exposing a disturbingly familiar pain radiating from his bottom half.

Yuuri sat up gingerly, reaching for his glasses with one hand and attempting to soothe Makkachin seemingly insatiable need for attention with the other. His hand bumped the familiar frames and he grabbed the eyewear without a second thought, slowly standing and hobbling his way towards the bathroom connected to his room.

The ache in his rear was persistent, radiating up into his lower back and down into his thighs. There was no question about his late-night activities no matter how little he remembered. Yuuri was no virgin, his last lover- if one used the term loosely- had done worse, and though mildly uncomfortable, it was little more than a toothache. Yuuri showered and cleaned himself, checked for bruises that my be visible while dressed and discovered few. Viktor seemed to have ben gentle and the thought warmed him. Yuuri liked Viktor, the man was kind almost resembling a child at times with his amazingly effective pout and puppy eyes. He was prime material to attract a beautiful woman (or man) and start a family.

Which is why it baffled Yuuri that he was here.

Yuuri let the hot water soak his soar muscles as he thought. Viktor was handsome, kind and rich beyond belief from what he has seen. He could have anybody he wanted, so why chose some broken freak who couldn't even do what he was bread to do? Yes, Yuuri was an omega, a male born with the ability to conceive and bear children. A long time ago, there where three levels to society. There where the Beta's, or the normal everyday joe. They didn't go into heat, they didn't go into rut, the males can't get pregnant. Quite simple. There was also the highest level and the proudest, the Alpha. Alpha's where generally quite popular, known for their strength in leadership and their fierce temper. Only the knot of an alpha could satisfy an Omega in heat, and that was the third class. Omegas. Omega's where born to find an alpha, mate, have children. They are most known for their submissive and motherly nature, temper only brought around when a mate or child was in trouble, but because of this, they where oppressed, not even aloud to hold a job. Omega's fought back, and won. Soon Omega's had found ways to recreate an alpha's knot, and help themselves through there heat, and the need for alphas slowly died, as did the class itself. The more omega's mated beta's and other omega's, the less alpha's that were born and the less omega's that presented, and tragically the last Alpha born was in 1965. Since then Omega's have been rare, but science found a way to force a young beta to present as an omega and Yuuri was one of the young betas volunteered and it worked and he was making his family proud, but then he failed everybody. Why would anyone want a failure?

With the steam of the shower Yuuri hadn't realised he was crying. The water was cooling and Makkachin was whimpering and clawing at the door. Yuuri stepped out and dried off, patting Makkachin reassuringly as he walks by. The warm tears felt odd against his cooling skin. He wiped them away, proceeding to clothe himself whilst trying not to trip over the overexcited poodle dancing around his feet. Pulling on some old sweatpants and a band t-shirt (Phitchit had sent Yuuri a couple boxes of his things shortly after his arrival) and quickly composed himself before heading to find Viktor.

Yuuri and Viktor where going to have to talk about last night.

 **AN: ANNND we have a chapter! I hope this isn't complete crap. I feel like I'm moving it a bit too fast, what do you guys think? Please review and I'll see you all next update.**

 **Tupitsa- Russian for Numbskull or Bonehead.**

 **PrussianBitch345**


End file.
